


Hogwarts School for the Musically Gifted

by FlareonRocks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareonRocks/pseuds/FlareonRocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For centuries, Hogwarts has been the destination for teenagers to go to embrace their love of music. Follow the lives of two of the school's best singers, and their classmates, and learn the stories behind the songs. </p><p> </p><p>Moved from another site, Non-magic, Lyrics in every chapter, series made up of 1 or 2 shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loser of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya my fellow fanfiction readers! I'm hoping you're having a nice day. This first chapter (assuming you can do multi-chapters, still new to the site) is going to be the history of the school, a very obvious page break, and then the first chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to completely ignore the schools history as well as character backgrounds. They're pretty similar to the actual story, it just clears things up a little more. There are multiple characters from the Harry Potter universe in here and I couldn't type up all the history. So the more major characters are explained. 
> 
> Since I feel guilty taking credit for stuff that's not mine, I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the songs. The artists and titles of the songs are mentioned at the end of every chapter (again, hoping there is chapters) and I highly recommend that you check out the songs that I use. They are all amazing and, yeah. 
> 
> Long text is long. Notes shouldn't be this big from now on. Just needed to give my "Hi, I'm new, pardon my mistakes for a little while" speech. Enjoy :)
> 
> TL;DR I'm new, don't own Harry Potter/any of the songs, the first part of this chapter is background info.

Hogwarts Academy for the Musically Gifted. (Later named Hogwarts School for the Musically Gifted)  
A extremely large mansion that was owned by four companions long ago. Their last names were Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. They all loved music, and wanted to share that love with the world. They started off by taking in 4 children off the street who they felt could make an impact. These 4 grew up to be very famous.

So after the success of the 4, everyone started sending their children to these four music lovers in order to improve their talents. However some of them couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, and thought a violin was a type of food. So some requirements were put into play:  
-All applicants must be able to play some type of instrument, whether that instrument is their voice, a piano, or violins.  
-All applicants must also be able to tell a 'worrbly' singer from a non'worrbly' singer. (What I mean is when a person keeps changing pitches in the same word and they're a terrible singer by societies standards.)  
-All applicants must be of 11 years of age.

These requirements were put into play and the applicants slowly lowered. However they were coming from across the country and had nowhere to stay. By now there was a total of 100 students in the school. So to help this, Slytherin Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw each took a wing of the mansion (6 in total) and put in dorms for those who had come from across the country. This worked out for a while, however it didn't last forever.

It got to the point where children who didn't go to the school would beat students from the school, in order to try and get into the school. So everyone was given dorms and large fences were put along the outside of the grounds. Being a decent distance from the nearest small village they were able to have fairly large grounds where the students were able to practice in peace.

Eventually in their old age the 4 original owners had to decide to pick people to be teachers and take over the school for them. It was given to the 4 original students who were told to not let their legacy die. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff all passed not long after this decision. The four students decided to name a dorm wing after each of their teachers. These wings became known as houses.

With the demand becoming more and more popular the 4 originals hired other former students to teach scholarly subjects while they stayed with music. One of the four was put as the overhead of the school. When a teacher was ready to retire they would could a former student who was younger then them to be their replacement.

As technology grew so did the school. Only the best of the best were allowed in. Time passed and electricity was installed in the school. Guitars, microphones, speaker, and all that stuff flooded in. Recording studios were added and the school slowly became extremely elite. 

**Student bios.**  
So some things have been changed but the basics are the same. All is explained. Everyone did enter at the age of 11.  
  
Harry- His parents died when a drunk driver crashed into them. He was also in the car but managed with only a scar on his forehead. He lived with his aunt and uncle until at the age of 13 his godfather came and took him. He is surprisingly excellent at playing the trumpet, but is always experimenting with other instruments. He has really nice clothes because of inheritance. He tends to where dark jeans and t-shirts. However when he's performing he switches them out to a black dress shirt and black slacks. He was discovered at a school music show and his aunt and uncle said yes he could go so he would be out of their hair all year minus the summer.

Ron- Basically the same as in the normal. All his family is musically talented and have gone to Hogwarts. He is talented with the cello as is all his family minus his little sister. He tends to where light jeans and t-shirts which have been past down from his brothers.

Hermione-Her family has had no musical talent what so ever. So she doesn't even know of Hogwarts. However she is an extremely talented singer. One day when she is performing at a restaurant in her small town one of the teachers at Hogwarts hears her and tells her that she is accepted if she wants to come. She says yes and does a ton of research. She is gifted intellectually as well. She normally wears jeans that hug her thighs and flare out at the knee. She wears t-shirts that show her figure but cover everything. She also wears hats, jackets, scarves, etc to add in twists. As for when she performs it depends on what kind of song she's singing.

Ginny-Great singer. Not as good as Hermione but still good enough to get into the school. Wears straight legged jeans and t-shirts. When she performs she wears clothes depending on the song.

Draco-An extremely talented singer. His dad was one of those most popular rock stars in his day. So Draco's family is rich. Along with that, every person with his last name has made in big. So when he had been singing at some thing at a park, the music appreciation teacher went up to him and he was let into the school. He usually wears dark jeans that fit him but are a little baggy. Then a dress shirt, or a t-shirt and a jacket over it. When he performs he's wearing whatever he wore that day.

So that's the basics of the main people. Blaise is Draco's best friend and Pansy is a slut. Blaise is a guitar player and Pansy......she plays the tambourine (Nothing against it, but from what I can tell it's not to hard to figure out).

So other little info-the Great Hall is where students eat. Teachers have a different room. In the Great Hall there is a stage that always has a base, keyboard, drum set, electric guitar, acoustic guitar, and ten microphones. Students can perform on it whenever they want, unless somebody has reserved it.

There you have the basics. Heads of houses are the same people, teachers are by the same names. There are some bands that are almost always going to be together. You'll figure out who very fast. That's all you really know, cause you can figure out the rest of it.

H

S

M

G

* * *

 

Draco paced nervously back stage. Tonight was one of the schools registered concerts, aka when people paid to come see the students preform. He was up after his girl friend, who was up at that moment. His band mates were all busy tuning their instruments as he was warming up his voice by doing a ton of weird exercises. He heard applause and a moment later his girl friend came backstage followed by her backup singers. She walked up to him.

"OK Draco, its a 5 minute break so your band can go set up." She said. His band heard and went to set up, harder than you would think on a dark stage. "You sure you're going to be ok? You're paler than usual, and that's saying something." Draco nodded.

"I'm just nervous. Yeah, I'm really good. But I've never preformed at one of the school concerts for the public." He said.

"You'll do fine. I promise."  
  
"Can I have a kiss for luck?" He said smirking a little. She rolled her eyes and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck. He tried deepening it but they heard a person talking on stage. They pulled apart and Hermione handed him a microphone.

"Do good, and there will be more where that came from." She winked and left. Draco took a deep breath as he heard the person announce his band and his band start playing. He walked onto stage and started singing.

  
_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time_   
_Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me_   
_Good, good now we're making some progress_   
_Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat_   
_And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well_   
_Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?_

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_   
_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_   
_I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_   
_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_   
_I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

Some girls were screaming in the audience.  
At first he was worried but he realized they liked it. He smiled and started put his all into his singing.

_Applause, applause, no wait wait_   
_Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make:_   
_It seems the artists these days are not who you think_   
_So we'll pick back up on that on another page_

_And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well_   
_Don't you see, I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue_

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_   
_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_   
_I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_   
_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_   
_I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen_   
_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen_   
_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen_   
_Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up_

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_   
_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_   
_I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_   
_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_   
_I aim to be your eyes_

The audience was cheering loudly. Draco had a huge smile on his face as he waved to the crowd. He looked at his band who were telling him to enjoy the attention. They left the stage and headed backstage where Draco was jumped on by Hermione.

"Draco you sounding amazing!" She said hugging him tightly. He let her down and kissed her quickly.

"Thanks. I was so fucking scared though." He said. "So what now? My band probably wants to celebrate."

"Oh, don't worry about that. My girls got them covered." Hermione said. At Draco's confused look she pointed over to his band mates. He laughed.

Blaise (The guitarist) was on the ground with Ginny on top of him. He looked really happy not only at the possition, but with the lips locked on his. Theo (The drummer) had Luna pushed against the wall and there lips looked as if they were one. Goyle (Bass) was gone as was Hermione's other backup.

"Shall I?" Draco said holding up two fingers. Hermione nodded. Draco put the fingers to his mouth and wolf whistled. The pairs broke apart, blushing. Hermione laughed.

"Well, as fun as we're all having, how about we go to the Gryffindor lounge where Harry is throwing a party for those who preformed?" The five nodded and headed to the mansion and up to the Gryffindor house.

XXX

The next morning Draco woke up smiling. The day after the public concerts no classes were held because teachers and students alike didn't normally get to sleep until 3 a.m or later. He got up and looked at the clock. It was about noon so he decided to grab lunch. He threw a pillow at Blaise to wake him up. Once they were both up and dressed they left their room. They ran into Theo and Goyle in the hallway.

"So what are the plans for today?" Draco asked to the three.

"I think we're all planning to spend it with Ginny, Luna, and Jenny (Hufflepuff, Hermione's other backup)." Blaise answered for the three. The other two nodded.

When they got to the Great Hall the doors were closed. Draco opened them and was met with screaming. Girls from every year but his own were all standing on tables, chairs, and the floor around the door. Some were wearing shirts with his band's name on it. Others had pictures of his band mates on their shirts. But a majority were wearing shirts that related to Draco.

The girls gathered around them, asking for autographs and pictures. The 4 pushed through. Draco managed to get out of the group and over to Hermione, who was laughing her butt off.

"What you laughing at Mione?" Draco asked. She calmed down.

"Just these girls. It's ridiculous. Don't worry though, they'll calm down soon." She answered. He nodded and looked over at the group. He sort of wished he was over there getting a ton of attention. Hermione followed his line of site and giggled.

"Go ahead Draco. I need to study for the math test tomorrow. Have fun with the girls." She said. Draco smiled.

"Thanks. I just want to feel a little bit of fame. Love you." Draco said kissing Hermione and heading back to the crowd, who quickly sucked him into the middle.

Draco enjoyed the attention he was getting. He had promised that he wouldn't let it get to him.

Well, he spent the next couple days with the girls but they didn't calm down. Eventually they didn't care about the other band members, just him. The day turned to a few days, then a week. Then another. By now Draco only cared about the girls. He stopped saying hello to Hermione in the mornings.

XXX

  
** Three weeks after the concert. **

Draco walked into the Great Hall and was met with the crowd. He smiled and got through it. He walked over to the table where Hermione was.

"Hey Mione." He said kindly. Hermione glared at him and continued eating her cereal. Draco frowned. "What's wrong? Fail that math test a few day ago?"

"Draco that was three fucking weeks ago!" Hermione snapped. Draco held his hands up in defense.

"Sorry. I've been a little busy." He said.

"Obviously." She growled. "Do you have anything else to say to me?"

"Nope." He emphasized the 'p'. Hermione glared at him.

"Ok then. Here." She grabbed her bowl of cereal and dumped it on his head. The great hall quickly got quiet and starred at the couple. All they knew was Hermione was red with anger and Draco had milk dripping off the tips of his bands

"What the hell was that for?!" Draco yelled taking the now empty bowl off his head.

"I'll give you a hint, what does November 6th, today, mean to you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Duh, three weeks since the concert." He said, as if it was obvious. Hermione scowled at him. She took out a nicely wrapped box from under the table, and handed it to him. Draco starred at her questioning, then opened it.

Inside was a silver photo frame with a picture they had taken at Draco's birthday. He was giving her a piggy-back ride and they were both smiling. A date from exactly two years before was engraved in the frame above the picture.

"Today was our two year anniversary." Hermione said, holding back tears. Draco felt his heart sink.

"Hermione, I'm so sor-" He started when she held up a hand.

"Tell that to your next girlfriend. Goodbye Draco." She whispered. She turned her back to him and left out the Great Hall doors.

The group of girls, who had all managed to hear then started talking. Then one screamed, "He's mine!" And a huge argument broke out through them. Draco didn't hear it though over his heart shattering.

XXX

Later that day Draco lay on his bed, sulking. He starred at the picture. What had he given up?

Blaise came in a few minutes later, followed by Theo and Goyle.

"Drake, this is the point where I would normally say get over it," Blaise started.

"But we know how much you love her." Theo finished.

"What am I suppose to do now? I let the stupid girls get to my head." Draco said, continuing to look at the picture. "But I lost the most important one."

"We have the music for a song written." Goyle said. "All it needs is lyrics."

"We're heading down to dinner. Leave five minutes after us. You're smart enough to figure out what to do." Blaise said, patting Draco's shoulder. The three of them left. Draco got up and quickly put a jacket on over his shirt. After five minutes he headed down.

When he got to the Great Hall there was no girls waiting. He smiled, glad to be a fad that faded out. He saw Blaise, Theo, and Goyle standing to the stage. They nodded towards Hermione. Draco took a deep breath and walked over, next to her.

"Hey Hermione, I just wanted to say-"

"Draco, save it. I don't want to hear your sob story of how the girls are over you." Hermione said standing. "I just finished eating. Feel free to take my spot." She stood leaving the Great Hall. A shuffling was heard on stage and the bad started playing. Hermione didn't stop. Draco started singing.

_There's a lot of talk about me_   
_People lining up to meet me_   
_I'm on a verge of celebrity_   
_So what you think about that?_

Hermione stopped at the doors. Draco smiled knowing he still had a chance. He was handed a microphone that had been passed from the stage.

_I've got friends on high places_   
_Louis Vuitton suitcases,_   
_Looking on the pretty faces_   
_So what you think about that?_

_So why do I feel like it's all just a show?_

_You make me wanna shut it all down,_   
_Throw it all away,_   
_Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you._   
_What's the point of being on top,_   
_All the money in the world,_   
_If I can't blow it all on you._

Hermione turned around slightly, and saw Draco looking at her, hopeful.

_So, send the cars back,_   
_Put the house on the market,_   
_And my big dreams too._   
_Because it's all so clear,_   
_Now without you here,_   
_I'm a loser of the year._

Hermione turned around completely now, tears were crawling down her face as she leaned against the doorframe for support.

_I'm at a party in a mansion_   
_There's a lot of high fashion,_   
_And I'm cooler than I've ever been_   
_So what you think about that?_

_I'm livin' life in the fast lane_   
_I've got a fridge full of champagne,_   
_And I'm hanging out with Lil' Wayne._   
_So what you think about that?_

_So why do I feel like it's all just a show?_

_You make me wanna shut it all down,_   
_Throw it all away,_   
_Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you._   
_What's the point of being on top,_   
_All the money in the world,_   
_If I can't blow it all on you._

_So, send the cars back,_   
_Put the house on the market,_   
_And my big dreams too._   
_Because it's all so clear,_   
_That without you here,_   
_I'm a loser of the year_   
_I'm a loser of the year_

Draco started to walk towards Hermione. He put his emotions in his singing.

_I can try real hard,_   
_I can try to pretend,_   
_That all these dreams make any sense_   
_Without you._   
_But that just ain't true._

_I thought these things would make me forget_   
_About you and me_   
_But you're stuck in my head_   
_I'm a loser_   
_If I lose her._

By now he was about 6 feet in front of her.

_You make me wanna shut it all down,_   
_Throw it all away,_   
_Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you._

_What's the point of being on top,_   
_All the money in the world,_   
_If I can't blow it all on you._

_You make me wanna shut it all down,_   
_Throw it all away,_   
_If I don't have you._

_So, send the cars back,_   
_Put the house on the market,_   
_And my big dreams too._

_Because it's all so clear,_   
_That I need you near,_   
_Yeah, it's all so clear,_   
_Now without you here,_   
_I'm a loser of the year._

_Loser of the year._   
_I'm the loser of the year._   
_Loser of the year._

Draco finished and dropped the mic onto the floor. He walked to about a foot in front of her.

"Hermione I am so sorry. I let the girls get to my head. But through all that I didn't even realize how much I really need you. I've been rich my whole life but I can't buy the happiness I get when I'm with you. Please forgive me. You don't have to take me back, but please...just..." Draco said, on the verge of tears. Hermione looked at him.

"Draco you are an egotistical idiot. Who let the first pinch of fame get to you." She sighed. "But, without you, I don't think even I have a reason to keep singing." She smiled.

"Wait so this means...?" He whispered happily. She nodded. He smiled widely and lifted her up, spinning her in a circle. He set her down and held her while happy tears went down his face. Everyone in the hall went back to their own business.

"Oh, Mione, I did get you something." Draco said, letting her go and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a long jewelry box. He handed it to her. She smiled and opened it. Inside was a charm bracelet with a few charms on it.

"Each charm represents something we've been through, plus a couple others. A photo of us, the day we got together. Then the others represent the day I asked you out, our first kiss, when we told each other 'I love you', our first anniversary, the first public concert you did....." he pulled out two more charms. "The first public concert I did, and our two year anniversary."

"There's still a ton of room." She said looking at it and putting the other charms on it.

"For many more memories to come." Draco said smiling. Hermione smiled back. She put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as if he couldn't live without her.


	2. Draco's "Girl Friend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is sending the signs, so Hermione decides it's time to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all my people. In case you didn't see the slight change (I'm hoping) to make in the summary, the chapters are not connected for the most part. There are continuing themes but the actual stories are separate, unless marked otherwise. 
> 
> There is 2 chapters coming in the next couple weeks which will be a continuation, but then it will go back to normal for a while.

Hermione sat at her table gazing at the mysterious blond that sat against the far wall.

"So Hermione, what are you going to perform in a few days?" A voice snapped her out of her gaze. She glanced at the ginger-haired girl that had asked her a question.  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue." She answered looking through her songbook. "I have a few things in here that I haven't preformed yet. They're all slow songs though." Ginny made a face.

"Your slow songs tend to be depressing. Everyone knows that. Why didn't you think of something to perform, BEFORE reserving the stage?" Ginny asked, finishing up her dinner.

"I don't know. I just heard that Astortia was going to perform a love song that night, so I reserved it before she could." Hermione said putting her head in her hands. "You know I hate that girl."

"Everyone does. She makes Pansy look like a nun." Ginny said. Her and Hermione left the Great Hall so they could do some research. They were wrapped up in conversation so they didn't see the two boys leaning against the wall, waiting for them.

"Hey Red, you think you can just walk past without even an acknowledgement? That's unacceptable Missy." The dark skinned one called. The girls stopped and looked at the boys. They shook their heads and walked over to the boys.

"Draco, Blaise, you guys think we would notice you?" Hermione said, mainly focusing on the blonde.

"Why yes. We tend to be the topic of many girls dreams. Our dreams tend to be about two girls in particular though." Draco said, winking at Hermione.

"Draco you flirt!" Hermione said, mock punching his shoulder. He grinned.

"Says you. I know that you like it."

"And if I didn't?"

"You do."

"Confidence is killer, Draco." Hermione said. "Anyways Gin and I gotta go. Later." And with that Hermione and Ginny left the two boys.

When they got back to their Dorm, Hermione sat 'gracefully' in a bean bag chair. Ginny mimicked her friend.

"OK. You need a song idea." Ginny said.

"You know that I can't just write a song. They pop into my head at the most random of times. Remember that time I ran out of the shower, dripping wet in a towel?" Hermione said. The other girl giggled.

"Yeah. At midnight none the less." She calmed her giggling. "Maybe you could write a song for Draco?"

"He has a girl friend. Must I continuously remind you?"

"True. But he still likes you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Woman's intuition, common sense, the fact he flirts with you every time he talks with you. You've got him wrapped around your little finger." Ginny stood and walked over to Hermione's dresser. "Not to mention your personalities are about the same. Face it, if she broke up with him, he'd be on our doorstep with flowers and chocolates."

"True as that is, he likes her too. And I'm not just going to break them up." Hermione said. They continued talking until they both fell asleep.

 XXX

The Next Day   
Hermione woke up, refreshed. It was Saturday. Normally she would be happy, but she remembered she needed to write a song by the end of the day so her band could get come up with some music. And so she and her backup singers could get outfits. Not a lovely way to wake up.

She stood up and stretched. She took a shower and got dressed. She wasn't really in the mood for dressing up all fancy. So she put on some jeans and her favorite t-shirt, it had a band on the front. She also put on her black zip-up hoody. She left her dorm and headed down to get some lunch.

On her way there she passed a group of girls who laughed as she past. Not being in a good mood, she stopped and faced them.

"What would you prisses be giggling about this day?" Hermione sneered. The girls made a small little hole which Astortia filled in. Hermione internally groaned but managed to keep her sneer.

"Oh nothing. Just trying to figure out if you're a boy or a girl, that's all." Astortia said. Hermione looked her up and down. She was wearing a short skirt and a tight, low-cut, to short, shirt. She had matching heals and gaudy jewelry.

"So you stole your grandma's jewelry again?" Hermione said in a bored tone. The girl in question laughed.

"My grandma has taste. Unlike you. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to MY boyfriend." And with that the girl left. Purposely bumping her shoulder along the way. The group of girls followed, laughing at Hermione. She starred at the girls until they were out of site. Once they were gone Hermione starred at where they had been. She then broke out at a full sprint to her room.

She burst into her dorm, startling a previously sleeping Ginny. She ran to her desk and started writing frantically. Ginny groaned.

"Hermione, it's Saturday. Of all the morning you had to get inspiration." The girl groaned. Hermione ignored her. 15 minutes, a new pen, and many swear words later Hermione held her book up in triumph.

"I finished!" She said excitedly.

"Good, I'm going bad to sleep." Ginny said. Hermione frowned and opened the curtains, much to the red-heads dismay.

"Nuh uh. You're picking out outfits." Ginny sat up, still slightly angry.

"Go for what I can't resist. Cheap shot."

XXX

  
A Few Days Later

Because of such nice weather, and many people wanting to reserve the Great Hall stage, a small concert was scheduled for the teachers, staff and students on the day that Hermione was to preform. Students flocked to the outdoor ampetheatre.

"Ok Gin. I guess I was wrong about Astortia performing tonight. However, we still need to do this." Hermione said. Ginny glared at her.

"You've told me that, like, a thousand times!" The backup said.

"Actually 6, to be exact. But seriously Mione, calm down." Luna said. Hermione nodded. Her, Luna, Ginny and the other backup did their warm-up exercises.

After 4 other groups preformed, Hermione's band went and set up. Ginny, Luna, and Carol headed out, the Crowd started cheering. Hermione got ready to run onto stage and as soon as the music started she started singing an ran out onto stage.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_   
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_   
_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

She looked at Draco who was in the front row and smiled.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_   
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_   
_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_   
_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_   
_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_   
_Alright, alright, alright_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious_   
_And hell yeah, I'm a the mother-fucking princess_   
_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_   
_(I'm right, I'm right, I'm right)_

_She's like so whatever_   
_You could do so much better_   
_I think we should get together now_   
_And that's what everyone’s talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_   
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_   
_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_   
_No way, no way, you know it’s not a secret_   
_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_   
_And even when you look away I know you think of me_   
_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_   
_And again and again and again_

She saw a fuming Astortia. She found Draco looked him straight in the eyes.

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_   
_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_   
_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_   
_And again and again and again_

_'Cause she's like so whatever_   
_And she could do so much better_   
_I think we should get together now_   
_And that's what everybody's talking about_

She jumped on top of an amp and started singing on it.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_   
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_   
_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_   
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_   
_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_   
_Woo, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_   
_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_   
_Hey, she's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_She encourage the audience to clap. They followed_   
_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_   
_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_   
_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_   
_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_   
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_   
_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_   
_(No way, no way)_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me_   
_(No way, no way) you know it's not a secret_   
_(Hey, hey, you, you) I want to be your girlfriend_   
_No way, no way, no way, no way_

  
The crowd cheered. When Hermione looked down at the crowd, she saw Draco and Astoria were gone. She frowned and left the stage. When back there, Ginny saw her. Hermione burst into tears and quickly latched onto her best friend.

Once Hermione had calmed down, her and Ginny headed back up to the school. They got into the main hallway and headed towards the Great Hall. They heard crying in a classroom as they passed but ignored it. They grabbed a couple hot chocolates from a cook in the kitchen and sat down in the hallway.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Ginny whispered. "I thought I was right. I mean it really seemed like he...." she trailed off. Hermione shrugged.

"It's OK. I'm heading upstairs." She said. She gave Ginny her empty cup and went upstairs. She was almost to her dorm when she saw somebody leaning against the wall. She groaned inwardly and walked past, only to have a pale hand grab her wrist and stop her.

"Where do you think you're going Hermione?" Draco asked. She turned and looked at him.

"My dorm. Why do you care?" Draco ignored the question.

"So, word on the street is you don't like my girlfriend." He said.

"Yeah well...." She muttered. He smiled.

"Good thing she's my ex then, eh?" She looked at him.

"What?"

"So, I'm looking for a new one." He smiled.

"I could be your girlfriend." Hermione said smiling. Draco grinned. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. After a minute they separated.

"Am I still a flirt?" He smirked. She smacked him and gave him a hug.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl Friend  
> By Avril Lavigne
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Don't forget to rate and review! :)

**Author's Note:**

> The songs are (in order)
> 
> The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage  
> By Panic! at the Disco
> 
> and 
> 
> Loser of the Year  
> By Simple Plan
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and keep an eye out for the next chapter!  
> Don't forget to rate and review! :)


End file.
